The invention relates to a slide fastener pouch storable garment. More particularly, the invention relates to a garment having a slide fastener, that folds into an integral pouch upon operation of the slide fastener.
Conventional garments, such as bathing suits and body suits, do not fold neatly. The end result is that they are stuffed into a suitcase, tote bag, or drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,844 to Robinson et al., discloses a compartmented double zipper pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,301 to Robinson et al., discloses a method of making a double zipper pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,183 to Okano, discloses a garment bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,673 to Adams, discloses a carrying case for personal items, having a plurality of zippered pockets.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.